Jessica's Cronicles of Narnia: The four Crystals
by jsluverjw
Summary: Jessica's Cronicles of Narnia: The four Crystals and Their Prophecy, is about the latest after the 4th book adventure with Edmund, Lucy and their old freinds and new ones wink I really hope you like it!I know there is errors with puncuation.and spelling


By Jessica West Jessica's Chronicles of Narnia: The four crystals and their prophecy

One Day, Edmund and Lucy went to visit King Caspian. It was summer break in the real word and they couldn't wait to go back to Narnia. It was summer in Narnia too. But already 5 years had passed since they last been to Narnia (though only 8 months had passed in there world) they weren't sure were to get to Narnia though. Susan and Peter Thought that going to the woods and saying this spell would help () and maybe even send them a portal! So Edmund and Lucy set off to the Ravens woods, were they called on the spell and put there arms in the air, and suddenly a bright, round, colorful portal appeared! They waved by to Susan and Peter (who couldn't go back because Aslan explained to them that they wouldn't be able to go back, last time they went to Narnia) So Lucy and Edmund went in with hopeful wish that they would land in Aslans How or something near.

8

"Sir" said Caspian's helper Widthergunther(a very tough dwarf who was also Caspian's helper and friend) ,"Yes Wid?" said Caspian in an extremely annoyed voice. "Trufflehunter wants to see you!" "Ah then, Send him in, He's no harm!" said Caspian with a high pitch giggle voice in reply. (Trufflehunter was Caspian very good friend ever since they met 5 years ago in the battle between Miraz and his tourmalines. You see Trufflehunter was a talking badger, just like every animal in Narnia! "Caspian! Longgggg times no see!" said truffle. "Oh Trufflehunter its only been a mid week!" said Caspian in laughter. "Well Caspian, I just came to see how you were, and see if you have heard any word on the daughters of eve and the sons of Adam yet, so have yahs?" "Oh. Be patient my badger, good buddy! They'll come when they need to, or yet when they have time!" replied Caspian "Caspian, I know your trying to be calm" said badger in a whisper "But you and I both know, That wall you have built in the last 5 years, wont last forever between our worlds, We do indeed need help!" " Truffle hunter, I know you know I indeed know that!" said Caspian once again in a whisper but annoyed voice to. "Yes, But I thought I would remind you, For all in good Aslans name!" "We need the four Crystals in one palm each of the Sons and Daughters hands to be in total control of our world and complete the set prophecy of the new world! And not let those Tourmalines back in! They have the crystals! I don't know how, but with that much power they can rule Narnia and any other place!

"I do know, We have to get help!' said Caspian, then left to his thinking chamber.

Edmund and Lucy soon found themselves in Aslans How. "Oh wonderful, Ed!" said Lucy. "Yes Lu, I must say we did get the long end long end of the stick!" Edmund was so happy he was dancing! They walked to were hey saw the trees laughing and Edmund said in a loud voice "Hey their! May we settle here for the night!" then he heard a slight grumble and then heard "My land is your land young one!" Thank you Kind fellow tree! I will repay you in goods when I next see Caspian!" "oohhoo!" Said a female tree "You know good old king Caspian!" she said with a slight excitement in her voice "Yes, were good friends!" "Oh yes, May I ask your name young fellows?" (she was talking about both Lucy and Edmund but Lucy didn't think about anything that moment or even what to reply, she was to much in awe. "Oh I'm Edmund and this is..Lu?" he said "Lucy!" he sad with an annoyed tone. "What are you starring at?" Then Edmund turned and saw the prettiest sight he had ever seen, It was a castle but not any castle a Dutch castle (which is a castle with spiral columns holding up the balcony atop the giant door way. "Jeepers" said Edmund "what is that?" "oh that thing?" said the male tree "that is the Erelys Castle. Owned by: Queen Arwin and King Aragon and their daughter Princess Artamiss. "What a bunchy group" said the male tree. "how did they get to be royalty?" said Edmund "Oh don't be bummed young one!" said the female tree "They are not the real royalty of Narnia just the summoners of the magic. And they are living here till they help Narnia getting the crystals back!" Lucy boomed out of total awe and said "What are you talking about! What crystals!" "You don't know about the crystals young one?" said the male tree "No sir, sorry but my sister is just coming back to Narnia from a long break" "Oh dearie it's no bother to us, we understand." "Well the crystals were made by Caspian's wizard himself! They were made to keep Narnia safe from any unwanted magic or evil! So they put into a written prophecy, but the prophecy wasn't safe nor finished until at least one daughter of Eve and son of Adam signed it. And since it was too long, and none of them signed it, it was not safe. And they couldn't keep it safe for no longer it was beginning to be a burden no one wanted to guard an unwritten prophecy all day. So in the middle of the night someone stole it and the crystals and we think that they gave it to the tourmalines, We don't know how but someone or something gave it to the tourmalines which made the door between both of our worlds a weakness and the tourmalines could come to Narnia at any time if they found out were the door was, and that is why Caspian built a huge force fielded wall were the door used to be between our worlds."

As Caspian was in his chamber thinking he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" "Hello Casp!" "Hello Trumpkin!" (Another dwarf who he met at battle) "I heard you talked to Trufflehunter eh?" he said "oh yes, yes I did. He seemed a little of and scared maybe even, excited in a bad way?" said Caspian "Well yes he is, he's been non stop twitching and running around franticly!" said Trumpkin. "But why, is he scared of the tourmalines getting into Narnia? "Yes sir, if you knew Truffle about a year before you met him, he was abused by them, and lucky to escape!" He has lived in fear of them all his life! But when you came along he wasn't so scared. But when with the prophecy and all that, he has been very frantic." Trumpkin finished "I wish I would have none! That poor creature!" We need to finish this for ounce and for all!"

As Edmund and Lucy slept, Edmund couldn't help thinking I **wonder what she looks like…Is she nice or smart? Dose she like animals or Aslan?** Soon Edmund fell into a deep sleep and woke up to singing "I know you feel the same way to, Cause your face is colored in dots of blue. Come to here us sing with joy, you beautiful helpless boy. Edmund followed the singing till he saw a bunch of wolves singing. He backed up till he stepped on a stick and "crack" the noise filled the forest and the four wolves jumped on him and said "were are you heading boy!" and another wolf said "Leave him alone melody he looks familiar "Do you come from hobbit town boy?" then a girl wolf stepped over and said "give him room girls" then she said "Who are you?' "Friend of the tree, or enemy forces?" Edmund shuddered "I'm uhh I'm Edmund" "well then, why do you come Edmund?" "Well I'm not an enemy I come to visit King Caspian" "Ah Good old King Caspian" "Why do you come?" they said "Well before I answer anything who are you?" "I'm not from around here, you wouldn't know me." She replied. "Let him go girls, as long as he promises he will never tell anyone about tonight!" "I PROMISE!" said Edmund. And so Edmund left.

Edmund and Lucy approached the castle (the Dutch castle) they told the guards who they were and they wanted to speak to the king. He stepped into the throne room and talked to the king "King Aragon I'm Edmund son of Adam and this is my sister Lucy Daughter of Eve. We come to introduce ourselves too you, we haven't been to Narnia in 5 years and have never met you before. "Ah I have waited to meet you!" "Where are the others?" "Well sir, they have been delayed from coming, very sorry" "Oh don't worry! I understand! But come, come meet the other family!" (The king had gray hair down to his shoulders but it wasn't a gray, gray more like a brown gray. "This is my wife Arwin, and my daughter Artamiss ."

Pleasure to meet you madam "oo the pleasure is all mine!" "Hello princess Artamiss I'm Lucy!" "Oh you're adorable, and who may this be?" Oh, m I'm Edmund son of Adam." "Well son of Adam I must say it's a delightful thing to meet you!" "yes you too princess" "oh just call me Arlett"

Caspian heard the return of Edmund and Lucy and rushed over to the Dutch place. "Caspian How are you?" "Oh I'm okay, have you heard the prophecy yet?" "Yes, sadly we have." replied Edmund. Well as they worked on paper work inside the Dutch palace business room, Arlett showed Edmund to her room, But really it was more like a suit! "Wow Arlett it's pretty, I see you like the moon and unicorns and wolves." "Well yes I take a likening to them." "It's funny, I took a little outing with wolves just last night and." Look at this view pretty eh?" Arlett cut off Edmund before he could finish. "I was just going to say that I sav an interest for wolves to because I saw four last night." "Oh wonderful!" she said in a semi sarcastic tone. "I've never seen a unicorn though. " "I have ounce. I and my father were in an orchard near Cair Parvel. Just about two years ago." "I lived in Cair Parvel once" he whispered "really, but it's ruined!" "Yes do you know how old I am?" "no" she answered "Well Narnia time I'm about 25" "but when I lived in old Narnia before the tourmalines and I left and about 1000 years passed, I would be about 1025!" "NO WAY!" "Yes it's true!" Lucy stepped in "sorry not to interrupt" "Now say your sorry Lu!" "Oh no need Lucy!" Arlett smiled "May I call you arty?" said Lucy "Yes, that's even better than Arlett!" "Ok I will call you arty to then!" said Edmund "EDMUND!" called the king "coming father!" said arty

"Edmund Caspian is waiting to leave outside" "thanks! bye!" "Farewell Edmund" arty smiled."bye"and then Lucy, Edmund ,and Caspian left.

That night he heard the second verse of the song: Here are voices long and pure, far away across the plains, we know you can hear us sing, visit the healing springs. The healing springs was in the garden that Trumpkin made Caspian. So Edmund walked about a mile all the way down to the springs. Their he saw the four wolves once more. "Excuse me" said Edmund "but I don't know why but I hear you sing, and it sounds like your talking to me…am I right?" "We are calling the one who can help us, and the only one that can help us can hear us." "This means. You heard our singing right?" "Yes" "well you are the only one who can help Narnia. "But first who are you?" "Ok I see you really want to know, but you already know me." "Well then who are they?" "US?" "We are her friends "I'm Melody, the tough" "I'm Cherrie the smart one" "and I'm Selene the silent one" "But really who are you?" said Edmund "I'm, well the pack leader" she replied "Will I see you guys again?" "When you hear our singings follow it. It will lead you to us. But only at night! And don't tell anyone! " "yes" Edmund said , and left once more.

That morning Lucy woke up and went to the garden to find Edmund sleeping on the bench. "EDMUND!" "Yes, yes arty my darling?" you notice he thought she was arty "Arty? No Ed its Lucy!" "LUCY!" he yelled "uhh let's gets up! Sorry, didn't see you their!" he was very embarrassed. "Go where?" "To Arty's" so they got dressed in the gowns that Caspian gave them. They went back to the Dutch palace and since Lucy wanted to stay and play with Arty's dog carol, Edmund and Arty went to the stone table alone. "I love the stone table, It brings back memories, I was there the day after it cracked." "That was over 1000 years ago!" "I told you I'm 1025 years old!" they laughed. "Edmund do you want to live forever?" she said in a serious tone of voice. "Well maybe, I have lived for 1025 years. But really I was 25 when I left Narnia. But when I left for a year and came back it had been 1000 years so I guess I'm 1026 years old!" she giggled "No but really, would you? "With someone like you, yes"

Lucy was playing with carol she thought it was fun because he could talk. She talked about everything with him! "Carol today demand was having a romantic dream about arty!" No doubt" said carol "Artamiss has that effect on people, she does have a wild side like a wolf" they giggled. "She seems nice" "yes she is a very lovely person, sad what she has to go through though" Lucy had a confused look on her face "What do you mean carol?" "Oh no, I shouldn't tell you" "OH please carol please!" "Ok, it all started 1 year ago she visited the great river, were there was a house. There was an old woman in their. The woman asked why she came. She said she heard that the woman could make any wish come true for a price. But before she asked what the price was she drank the potion. That night she became a wolf. She was so confused. And sadly every night she's a wolf but by day a girl." And you can never tell anyone!" I swear it!" said Lucy

Edmund and Arty were just sitting on the stone table talking "Ed I think I need to show you something" "yes arty?" "When sun down comes you will see" They waited and then she got up and lay on the ground. Ed was confused "what are you doing?" "Wait her it comes" A huge bolt and suddenly their was a wolf in front of him, it was the same pack leader "I don't understand, Arty?" "yes it's me Ed. " Arty said in a embarrassed voice. "Oh Arty it's not that bad! Your still the most beautiful wolf in the world!" "ok well we need to get to business I know were the crystals are! We only 2 of them that aren't transferred into the other world yet! But the other two can only be fetched by your other brother and sister"

"Ok I don't know how to get the others but me and Lucy can do the first part!" so Arty and Edmund left to tell Lucy.

As Lucy was going to go see Edmund, she stopped and saw arty and said "Gee golly, Arty?" "You knew about this Lucy?" said Edmund. "Well yes, Carol told me.

"Well that's good, is Carol just going to tell everyone? Gosh!" Lucy looked a little angry and struck back "Well maybe he thought I was special, unlike you! Just because you're a wolf doesn't mean you are the boss, or the coolest person in Narnia!" and Lucy ran away crying. "She doesn't mean that Arty!" Arty was crying to and ran the other way." Well then, I guess I'm alone!" Edmund turned back and swear he saw something then he turned all the way around and he saw, or at least the out line of ASLAN! "ASLAN!" He yelled "Is that you!" all he heard was a breath of air then "Edmund come here and we need to get Lucy and Artamiss!" "Ok let's go!"

"Aslan I'm sure you know about the new prophecy right?" "Yes" "Well then I thought Peter and Susan couldn't come back to Narnia, BUT WHY!" Aslan looked sorry and unhappy "Well Edmund they are too old for Narnia now, they've grown up. "Well they grew up in Narnia to!" "Yes well that was growing up in Narnia but coming back in fourth into Narnia years apart wont be safe, that's because Narnia time is much faster than your time. And one year is about a thousand years in Narnia. And I wish it wasn't true but I can't change it." As they approached Lucy sitting in the garden crying Aslan snuggled her. "Aslan!" she cried "Oh I missed you!" "Yes same here. But no time for that we need to go get Artamiss!" "Oh, then I'll stay here." Disagreement shouldn't be put over friendship." Lucy new what he meant. Then Edmund and Lucy climbed on his back.

Arty was crying and howling then howling and singing. Her friends came to her. "Artamiss what is wrong?" said Cherrie "Yes Artamiss what is the problem, If it was Edmund then iota" then Arty stopped her and said "No it's nothing I'm fine" "Well you sure don't look fine!" said Selene. "WHAT HAPPENED?" asked Melody. "It was just me and Lucy got in a little verbal fight." The looked at arty in a weird way "Is she the little one?" asked Selene "Yes, I guess so." Said Arty. "Well then she didn't put up much of a fight!" said Melody laughing." Then they all saw Aslan ride up with the two children on his back. "Who is that!" said Cherrie. "I am Aslan." All the girls looked astonished. "ASLAN?" "Aslan we thought you had long passed away!" said Selene "Were have you been?" Edmund got down off of Aslan and went to Arty. "Ello Artamiss" "You know Edmund you don't have to act all funny around me know" Arty blushed "Oh heaven sakes Edmund, tell her how you feel about her!" said Lucy "well by all means not in front of Aslan now eh?" replied Edmund "Oh now Edmund I don't really mind, but we have to take action now! Come all!" So they ran all the way to Antern Waste were the wall of no mans land was. That's were the crystals that weren't transferred yet were right before the wall/portal in the reassignment building (were the bad narnians went to another land (probably the tourmalines land) so they looked around.

They couldn't get in because it was guarded! Even kings, queens, dukes or such! So Aslan told them to sneak through the puppers gutter (puppers was the old bear who owned the gutter piping's) so they did. And found themselves in the Cole mining part of the building which they saw the two crystals in the hand of what seemed to be…no it couldn't…but it was, MIRAZ! It was infact the leader of the tourmalines who was killed by Caspian himself. How could he be alive? Now they new they needed Caspian to help!


End file.
